Never Will I Let You Go
by ImmahBack
Summary: He had always protected her, for she was his. He did not realize that he was hers. One event, can change everything, but maybe bad things turn out for the better. Rin x Sesshomaru one-shot. Completed.


Hey guys! I apologize if the words are BUNCHED UP! This is NOT how I write my stories, but rather the copy and paste's fault for when you go to add a new story. This is a cute, sad one-shot between Sesshomaru and Rin. Enjoy! P.s. : I'm so sorry for the squished words! And Rin is about sixteen in this one-shot. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH! Normal POV Blood dripped from her mouth as she smiled up at the attacker. The attacker's face twisted into one that was confused; the girl shouldn't be smiling! She should have been screaming and begging for her to end her. Rather, it was the opposite. The yummy looking silver-white haired demon lord that was on the ground not far behind the stupid Ningin girl had widened golden eyes. Did he really care about this stupid Ningin girl? "Sesshomaru-sama, I am going to finnish off this stupid girl so than we can be together without any problems!" she said proudly as she yanked the sword out of Rin's stomach. The girl let out a gasp and fell to her knees, but didn't collapse. "Do you really think Sesshomaru-sama will really love you?" she asked, not out of malice, but rather as if she were the demoness's friend telling her advice. "He loves no one. He is a powerful demon lord that will achieve all of his goals whether or not that I am at his side. Getting rid of me will gain you nothing." The demoness snarled in rage. "Silence you insolent brat! I'll end you once and for all! Now die!" She raised her sword above her head and yelled out "Danori!" and the blade set itself on fire. She swung the blade at Rin who bowed head and waited for the blow that never came. She lifted her head to see her lord in between them with his sword in hand. He swung Tokigen and beheaded the demoness. He threw her body away from him and knelt down to Rin's level. "Rin." he said to her, putting a hand to the side of her face. She knew with saying just her name was him silently asking her a thousand questions. "Was she okay?" She gave him a weak smile. "I am alright, Sesshomaru-sama!" He nodded and stood, waiting for her to do the same. She pulled herself up onto her feet and ignored the sharp pains of her stomach. Immediately blood soaked through her kimono and she fell back to the ground. "RIN!" he yelled. She smiled up at him weakly as blood dripped from her mouth. The smile immediately vanished when she realized that she had gotten blood on his clothes. She struggled to get out of his arms to bow; and along with it came apologies despite her slowly dying. "Please forgive foolish Rin, Sesshomaru-sama! Rin will wash all the blood out and Rin will take any punishment without protest! Please forgive stupid Rin!" His golden eyes widened. Did this girl actually think that all he cared about right now was his clothing?! "Rin. It is alright." he said awkwardly, for he was not a man of many words. Her smile came back; and yet it looked out of place for this moment. Even on her deathbed she managed to smile. Strange emotions mixed inside of him that he had never felt before; and for a human girl of only sixteen summers nonetheless! He knew her wound was mortal, and he knew he could not revive her a second time. This secretly-way, way, way down in the deep depths of the ice box he calls his heart-alarmed him. His arms tightened around her so she lay crushed against his chest and in his embrace. How was he to live without her? His little girl, the only one who understood him and saw him for who he truly was, who served him loyally and demanded nothing, and yet she gave him all she had, was to die. This was her payment, her reward, after all she had done. He would not have it. With a determined expression on his usually distant and cold demeanor, he set her on the ground and pulled out his sword, Tenseiga. He swung it over body again and again, and even had her hold it, but to no avail, nothing became of it. After awhile of chaos, he felt a weak, yet firm hand stop his actions. "...Sesshomaru-sama...please do not waste time on Rin. Rin knows she is going to die...and Rin is content with her life. Sesshomaru-sama had given this Rin a purpose to live, and for that, Rin is forever grateful." She looked away from him, not wanting to see his reaction. "If Rin may, could she ask Sesshomaru-sama for one last request?" A cold, clawed hand grasped her chin gently and turned her face to look at him. "Do not ever think that you are not important to this Sesshomaru. You may ask for anything from this one." A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "Will you hold Rin and talk to her until Rin must go?" she asked with a little bit of hope. 'It's not like he would ever do this for Rin. Rin is foolish to ask such a thing from Sesshomaru-sama!' she thought bitterly to herself in the long silence that drew between them. To her surprise, he nodded his consent! Strong, yet muscled arms wrapped around her tiny frame and brought her into his warm and comforting embrace once more. She sighed against his chest happily. This would be the one thing she would miss: her Sesshomaru. "Please don't ever forget this Rin, Sesshomaru-sama." she said quietly against his chest. Arms tightened around her in response. "This Sesshomaru promises to never forget his Rin." his deep voice rumbled. Her eyes brightened, and the confession that had been locked inside her for years yearned to come out. "Rin...Rin loves Sesshomaru-sama." she said softly. She knew he would never love her-let alone even think of such a foolish and stupid idea! He froze; she...LOVED...him? She looked away and he sensed sadness and the scent of tears coming from her. "I am sorry I said that, Sesshomaru-sama. Please forgive Rin for saying such a stupid thing! Rin should know better! Rin is very sorry!" His eyes narrowed; she had misunderstood his shock. "This Sesshomaru...loves Rin...as well." he manged to say. Brown orbs snapped back to his with surprise and love. Tears started to fall from her eyes, and he couldn't control himself any longer. Before she could say anything else, warm, thin lips crashed down on her own. They kissed passionately for several moments, and then parted for air. Her breathing became slower, and her heart slowed. "I...love...you...Sesshomaru" was the last words to be heard on her lips as she died peacefully with a smile on her lips. Tears fell in rivers down the daiyoukai's face who once thought he was incapable of showing such emotion. He launched himself and the girl who held his heart into the sky to the place where they had first noticed their feelings for each other. Knowing he could not live another day without her, he passed away several hours later with his Rin in his arms beside the waterfall and underneath the tree where they had first met eight years ago; and were later found by his servant Jaken with his brother and his group. To this day, you can still hear the joyous laughter of a girl on the wind; and if you look closely enough, their silhouettes can be seen at sunset in each other's arms. ~^_^~ Please review! Sess: You made me cry. And you killed me! Immah: Oh, stop fluffy! I'll give you your special dog treats ;P Sess: Fine. But I want my sticks! Rinnnnnnnnnn come play fetch with me! Immah: Just take the one out of your ass O:< Sess: I am going to kill you with my sexy fluffiness! Die human! Immah: Well... I gotta go 'cause Fluffy's out to kill me...anyways...please review! Rin: you get free cookies! 


End file.
